Return of Cheshire
by Crimsonbloodbender88
Summary: Tang Shen the wife of Hamato Yoshi, not so death as everybody things. And she is back to make many things right and get was is hers.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

September, 26, 1996/ Tokyo

Tang Shen pov:

„When it rains, it purrs" Was one of many wisdom's of our master Jubee but how right he was, do I realize only now.

Fighting a dozen ninja's at once? No, problem.

Fighting in a burning building? Its hot, so what.

Fighting whit my daughter in my arms? I am more than mad that I must do that.

But above all else I am disappointed in the man who forced me to do that in my own home.

A man who I considered as friend, family and for some time even a potential lover.

"Saki! have you gone completely mad?"

I shouted against the man who stood before me. Surrounded by the corpses of the ninjas I did slay, his men. But he was calm, no not calm he was ice cold even in this burning building. A normal ninja is calm, analytic and absolutely concentrated. But not him, he simply didn't care about what he does destroy on his way to his goals. He is truly "The Shredder!"

Shredder: "No, Tang Shen. I am more clear than ever before, because I did realize something, my little Cheshire"

Did he say while he seems to enjoy the moment.

Tang Shen:"...?"

I was more than a little confused. How can someone who start a situation such as this, call his mind clear?

Shredder:"Your confused face tells me that you don't know what I mean"

He did paused only to show me the full dimension of his madness!

Shredder:"I can't be the greatest ninja as long you three are ALIVE!"

With this words he charged at me and my daughter who was still in my arms. In an instant I grabbed a oil-lamp on the wall and hurled it in his face. To close to deflect it the oil-lamp hit him in the face and the oil ignited, burning his face.

Not letting this chance slip away I turned around and did start running away from him only to...

SLASH!

I did forgot his pain tolerance. Ignoring the burning pain of his nearly destroyed face he didn't stop and attacked merciless my back with his katana. I collapsed from shock, but to my luck I was still enough there to turn around so I didn't land on my daughter.

When I looked up in his face, I was shocked to see him grinning like a madman while his head was still burning. Looking in the face of enma (Jap:Devil) couldn't be worst. And he was still grinning while he extinction the flames on his head and let me and my daughter burn to death. I thought so until my husband came through the paper door.

As he saw me I could make out his face, he was bloody and wounded but his face showed only concern for me and our daughter Miwa and than he saw Saki and charged at him. The battle was fast and intense but after some time I couldn't see the fight anymore because of blood lost. But I could still hear and see my daughter cry's. And they got quieter over time, she was choking on the smoke. I tried to shield her with my kimono so she would survive until her father would come for her.

After a few minutes of sword clashing and hand to hand combat I heard a roof beam break and fall on one of the fighters, the fight was over and silence ruled the scene. That was the moment Miwa choose to cry with new found might. The still standing fighter looked in our way and came closer, first I thought it was Yoshi but, to my horror, it was Saki who was victorious. He knelled down and took Miwa out of my weak arms.

Saki: "On second thoughts, she will be a worthy student if she refused to die her"

This was truly the worst day of my life. My daughter kidnapped by the man who betrayed us, I slayed down by him and my husband, his brother in all but blood, kill...

Yoshi: "SAAAAAKKIIIIIIIII!"

He is alive! My love is alive! He survived the down crashing beam, And as long he is alive, there is hope for Miwa.

KRRRRRR!

In this moment the floor I was laying on started to break down.

Yoshi: "Oh, no! Kami, NO!"

I could hear him struggle to get free, but without success.

KRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACK!

Yoshi: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The floor brook and I feel into the darkness.

End part 1

Cliffy! Na, a little joke. And her comes...

Part 2

Tang Shen pov:

Dieing is a funny thing even if it is through such a horrible case as my. Because I did feel no pain at all or the impact on the basement floor, but I dreamed the whole time. I dreamed of my Yoshi and to my surprise of four sons of his and a read haired disciple. I couldn't Understand their names or see their faces not even Yoshi's. I even couldn't make out of what the dream was about.

It's felled like I dreamed a life long dream without goal. Until...

HOOOOOOOOOONK!

?: "MOVE YOUR DAMN ASS YOU MOTHER§$%&?§$!"

I yanked up, more like straight to the ceiling like a scared cat. When the shock eased down, I did realize that I was on a bed in a hotel room. I Stood up to close the window where the noise came from and did notice that my legs where slightly weak. When I closed the window I saw something in the distance I shouldn't see in Tokyo or in Japan especially.

Tang Shen: "The Empire State building?"

I was in New York, USA, but why? Then it hit me like a train, I did remember what happened. I ran into the bathroom and searched for wounds on my body but found only scars . Especially a big one on my back, from my right shoulder to my left hip.

Tang Shen: "How can that be? By that wounds I should be dead or at least heavy injured."

I could that only explain so to myself that Yoshi must have saved me and brought me to America to heal me and save me from Saki, no I will not use the name of my dear friend. He died that night the person who stand in his place is the Shredder.

How long was I unconscious? It must longer than a week to recover this kind of injuries, but how long exactly?

Tang Shen: "Yoshi!? Are there?"

Nothing, I called him again and looked through the little Apartment. Oddly it was at least a 2 Star hotel, oddly because if Yoshi wanted that Shredder will not find us he would chose a place who is more hidden.

Tang Shen: "Splinter, darling are there or not?"

Not even after I used his nickname he answered. The nicknames we three used to make sure that it was really us who was calling and that there is no danger. Splinter for Yoshi, Shredder for Saki and Cheshire for me. I guessed that he was out to buy something to eat or meet a old friend who has some information's on Saki. I did choose to look some TV and read the newspaper to come on a hold of what I did missed in the time I was out and kill some time until Yoshi is coming back. I wanted to start read the first article, that the Reporter said something that rocked my entire world.

Reporter: "Good day, New York! And what for a Good day on this 4th, May, 2013..."

I didn't heard much more because I was too shocked do so. First I thought it was a joke only to find the same date on the news paper too.

Tang Shen: "NAAANIIIII?(jap for what) I WAS OUT FOR 16 AND A HALF YEAR?!"

To say I was shocked was the understatement of the century. How could I be out for over 16 years without medical attention or a radical loss of my physical power or the fact that I nearly didn't got one day older? I needed to sit down.

Then I did notice a briefcase on a armchair across the bed with a letter on it.

"To miss Tang Shen" was written on it and so did I read it.

Miss Tang Shen,

how you might realize or not had, is that since the night of Shredder's attack have 16 and half years gone by. How shocking as it might be you have be calm, because your family needs you right now.

I thought: My family? Does that mean Yoshi and Miwa?

Your husband wasn't aware of the survive l of your daughter for the last 16 years. And because of this was raised by Oruku Saki alias the Shredder.

What? How can that be? Unless... Yoshi didn't saw how Shredder took Miwa from me. Yes, so must it have been.

But after a second fight with the Shredder 6 months ago he learned that Miwa Hamato alias Karai Saki was still alive.

This son of a...Not only did he took my daughter away, he even striped her of her real name.

And after some "recent events" things gotten more complicated and you have to interfere.

You surely asking who we are?

That is right, I surely do.

Well for the moment we prefer to stay incognito.

That was so clear...

But to help you we put some spare clothes, your shinobi gear, some money and the files of your family and your "opponents" in the briefcase. We hope it will help you to prepare for what is coming. And keep in mind that we will keep to observe you.

Your guardian Angels

Well that was a creepy thing to write. But the fact that they keep an eye on me gave me the feeling that I am not alone. That was creepy as good.

I opened the briefcase and saw first my Shinobi gear with my Cheshire mask. Under that where some normal civilian clothes, under that a envelope with 5000 Dollar (I could life a few years with that and my ninja training!) and under that the files, more than half a dozen. And I had the feeling that some things I will read will not be to my liking.

Tang Shen: "Well here goes nothing!"

End part 2

Puuh! so far so good. (Deep breath) And lets continue!

Part 3

4 May, 2013/ New York

Tang Shen pov:

The files of my family and opponents...

Tang Shen: "Well here goes nothing!"

RRRRIIIIIIIIIING!

Tang Shen: "MEEEEOOOOOOW!"

For the second time on one day I was nearly jumping straight to the ceiling like a scarred cat. And I call myself Kunoishi, I have to train more.

It was only the phone so I answered it. But knows that I was her?

Tang Shen: "Hello, who is there?"

?: "Hello madam, her is the room service do you want to eat?"

Tang Shen: "Excuse me?"

I was surprised, why should the room service call me?

?: "Madam, we where told that by the men who brought you her earlier to call you on this time"

`The man who brought me her?` That must have been my secret saver.

Tang Shen: "Did the men say his name?"

?: "No madam, the gentleman said you would know who he is"

Well, it was worth a shoot.

?: "Well madam, do you want to eat something now?"

RRRRUUUURRRR!

Just like on cue there is my stomach.

Tang Shen: "Well a platte Spaghetti Cabonarra, the big one and don't be humble with the cheese! And a cane of ice tea"

16 years in coma gave me a hunger that stand to no second to my pregnancy cravings.

Tang Shen: "How much does that make?"

?: "Nothing madam, the gentleman gave us 500 Dollars for food and your stay for 3 days"

Wow, at least my savior wasn't to humble with money.

Tang Shen: "How long will that take?"

?: "45 Minutes, we beg for your patience"

Tang Shen: "Okay than until later, bye!"

?: "Have a nice day madam!"

CLAC!

I hung up and took the first file. It was the file of Yoshi my husband. I must say, I was afraid. Had he a new woman in his life? Did he marry again? Was he doing okay? So many questions and the answers might be my worst nightmare.

(Deep breath)

I opened the file and the first thing that got into my eyes where two photos. One of Yoshi and one of what that seemed like a giant humanoid rat. The photos where clearly observation photos. And both persons where in the same stance. What the meaning of this where did I found out after rood a few lines. I found out that he came in contact with a mutagen of inter dimensional origin. This substance changed him into a humanoid rat. I looked again on the photo of the rat and observed his stance, I searched for differences that would proof that this is not my husband. Only to be ensured that this was Yoshi. His stance was exactly like his and even better, no wonder after 16 years of training. Even the little error of stance, of his left feet was just like Yoshi's, a error who resulted of a old bone fracture he had with 12...

When I think about it, it was The Shredder who broke his leg back there. So many incidents since then and before that, I should have it see coming.

When I continued to read I found out he even adopted 4 turtles who mutated with him. Four boys with the names of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Names of his favorite artist that is so typical Yoshi. We even had a fight how we name our child, in the end we did compromise. I name the girls, he names the boys. And even then this four names where his favorites. The information's on the boys where in the other files. In the files stood too that he taught them Ninjutsu (Jap: Art of being a Ninja), anything else was just like any other single father. A fact I will change.

Second file: Leonardo

The next file was about the oldest of the four boys, Leonardo. He is the leader of the brothers in their missions. A little to stiff in his character of what I could read. But he has everything what a leader need, knowledge of his teams talents and faults, trust in them, knowing of his own limits and a tender heart for those around him even his enemy's. A side of him I think is very strong, because most think, if you show mercy to you enemy's is a sign of weakness. But it is the opposite who shows no mercy, shows only fear for those he is fighting. A fact the Shredder never understood. He believed only in cold hard power. Never tolerate a failure not even from those who are close to him. A strategy who's let him be surrounded by enemy more and more. I realized early that it would end bad for him.

But Leonardo is the exact opposite, his way let those around him be not his enemy but potential ally's. He reminds me a lot of how Yoshi was in his younger day's. But he has still a long way to go and the hand of a mother would help him a big time.

Third file: Raphael

The second and grumpy one of the four boys, I could say so much after I saw his photo. But he is the most caring one in the group too. Probably the reason why the teasing of his brother bring him of 180 faster than any sports car could. "Blind rage is a bad ally" echoes in my head. A advise our master Jubee gave Shredder more than once (per day if it was bad). So not Raphael he is aware of his weakness and is, after what the file is saying, working on it with success, little but its steady.

He has a big heart for animals and his friends. He has some trust issues and is thinking that he can solve any problem with violence. Something his brother Leonardo stopped him from more than once. I could see that Yoshi was doing his best with this boy but what he really need is the understanding heart of a mother.

Fourth file: Donnatello

The third and the biggest one of the four. From what I could read is he the brain of the team. And what a brain! What he could build from junk are devices who even top scientist or engineer could not build with top materials. "A enlightened spirit, triumphed over pure power!" An other teaching of master Jubee and a other lesson the Shredder didn't understood, because he believed in only one thing in a fight. "To crush your opponent with overwhelming power." Donnatello was totally different, he didn't believed in violence only in his mind. What brought him some problems with a girl named April O' Neal. A new disciple of Yoshi and a not untalented one. From what I could make out he is madly in love with her, but had never the guts to confess. To make things worst has he a concurrent in his struggle for her affection. Casy Johns a rowdy and a hot head. A guy who loves to fight, being a big number and takes rules not so narrow. This reminds me a little to much of me, Yoshi and the Shredder. Her I have to interfere before things go as bad, as they where with me.

Fifth file: Michelangelo

The youngest and most carefree one of the four. A real sunshine what proved his photo. He has a smile that could blind you and has the power of a monky on sugar. And from what I could read he is a true prank master. With only ninjas as victims is that a feat on- and in self. To prank a ninja is not easy, I know that I tried it with master Jubee, Yoshi and Shredder more than once with more or lest success. That means his skills are amazing but have only to be put in use. And how goes that better than in pranking his family. With his skills and my ideas...

Tang Shen: "Hahahahahahahahaha!(evil laughter)"

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

That should be my food.

And after I took the wagon with the food and ripped nearly the arms of this poor guy out, I did eat the whole plate in 8 minutes flat. By a plate of nearly 3 kg a really big feat.

Sixth file: April O'Neal

The newest disciple of Yoshi. After she and her father were kidnapped from aliens from a another dimension (I can't believe I am reading that) aka the Kraang. The four boys rescued her but failed to do that with her father. But after some very curious adventure they were able to save him. Well they did until they accidentally mutated him. After that April was more than angry with them, much to Donny's dismay. That was the time meet Casy Johness, who is a boy with a long way to go but he has the heart on the right place. I can only hope she will make the right decision between Casy and Donny.

Seventh file: Karai Saki alias Miwa Hamato

I have to say this file is the one who gave me the biggest heart break. Her so called father did her entire childhood nothing but to train her, no fun excursions, no playing in the park, no word of praise for her achievements. Only cold hard training to be his tool of revenge. How cold can a man be? He adopted a child for over 16 years and sees noting in her but a tool he can use. 16 years in them not only the love of a daughter could warm his heart. No she is nothing but a long time plot to beat Yoshi. "To be killed by his daughter or kill his daughter" would it have been for Yoshi if he haven't found out that Karai, Miwa is.

This guy disgust me more and more.

Most interesting was how she meet Leonardo. I could read many of their conversations and the one comment of her who stood the most out was

Karai: "You are the first thing that didn't bore me in this city"

This showed me that she has some respect for him and he has even a light crush on her. That's how it is, well at least in the beginning. Their "Relationship" got a crack in a situation the boys needed a R.P.G. To shot down a UFO (GOD! a few of their adventure are like a episode of Twilight zone) only to find out that only the Shredder can supply one. So they needed to make a temporary truce with the Shredder. What in itself a impossible thing is. So they try to make one with her. With more or less success. But it did goes to shit after the boys tried to take out the Shredder with a second R.P.G. What didn't work (What a drag!) and of course did Karai felled betrayed of the four, especially Leonardo. But from a photo under the story I could make out that Leonardo was ashamed that he had to use such methods, I even saw her expression of betrayal on Karai's face. That gave me two important information's.

First: Karai has more feelings for Leonardo than she is willing to tell.

And second: Leonardo will never be a man who chose whatever means for his goals.

But I can use that to free her from the Shredder and I will.

8th file: Kraang

Not much I could get from the file beside that they aliens from a another Dimension and they try to "Terra form" the world for century's, with more or less success. With the fact how they look I want not even to begin (Shiver!). But else much is still a mystery about them.

Why are they her?

Why are they trying to change our world?

What happened in theirs?

So many questions so little answers.

When I took the last file out the briefcase I found a photo under it. It was the only Family photo of me, Yoshi and Miwa. I can still hear myself saying:

Tang Shen: "This is the first of many Family photos we will make"

How wrong was do I realize only now. I can only hope to change that fact.

9th file: Oruku Saki alias The Shredder's

When I first thought that he is a bastard, I know after I rood the file that he is the greatest maniac in human history.

After he "Killed" me and Yoshi he became, through his Ninja skills, Boss of the Bosses of all yakuza's (Jap: Mafia) in japan and is even trying to take over other lands and country's but after he took notice of Yoshi's survivel and that he lives in New York. He came her and started to rage like a Bull, well at least his man did. And he never slowed down, not after his man did mutate, not after the Kraang nearly destroyed the city and not even they nearly destroyed (or mutated) the whole world. Heck he even made a contract with them only to take his "revenge". Revenge for what? And what made me wonder is the fact that he fights so rarely. I mean he loves to fight, and the only reason not to would be...

Yes, of course that must it be! There can't be an another explanation about it!

Tang Shen: "Hehe! Wait up Shredder! Because I found out your weakness!"

And whit that fact in mind I start planning. And one thing I know for sure I will start with freeing my daughter!

End of prolog.


	2. Chapter 2

5th May 2013/ New York

Karai pov:

3 days, 3 days without rest, sleep and nearly no food or water. But it is not so that I was forced to run over the city for so long. It was myself who pushed me for so long, or to be more accurate it were my thoughts who didn't let me rest.

Every time I slow down his words echo's through my head

?: "...only the truth can set you free"

What does that mean?

What does he know, what I don't?

What does that mean?

What does he know, what I don't?

This things repeat a thousand times over, if I slow down even for a second. Just like now, but I have to rest.

My legs are hurting from the constant running and jumping.

My both shoes have dark red spots from my bleeding feet.

My arms are screaming from the strain I put them through.

My hands are so raw that I can't feel my fingers.

My throat is burning from thirst.

And my stomach is cramping from hunger

But what tortures me the most are the though who don't stop screaming in my head like a hundred banshees. The things I heard and saw nearly 4 days ago...

Flashback: 2nd May 2013/ New York

The newest supply's of our "Ally" comes in today and it is my duty to supervising the trade.

Karai: "How boring"

Supervising a bunch of robots and alien who acts like ones. Is that really the out most father think I can do? Or doesn't he trust the Kraang? I can only hope so, because I don't trust them farther then I can trow... scratch that, farther then I can spit.

What was he even thinking in the beginning? Our best fighters are now Kraang robots who knows nearly all our fighting secrets and the numbers of our human soldiers has gone back. Father must know that the Kraang's are ally's who are waiting to back stab him. He can't possible be so fixed on his revenge against Hamato Yoshi that he doesn't notice that? And sometimes I have even the feeling that he would sacrifice anything for his goal even me. But he wouldn't do that, would he? No, I have no right to doubt him. The only thing I have to give him is my absolute loyalty, like he always hammered into me...

Mickelangelo: "Booooyakashaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I am no fan of a Deus ex machina but as long it saves me from my boredom and my doubts I even welcomed those four Kappa's (Jap: river goblin).

The fight was fast and intense and I have to say, every time I see these four they are stronger then the last time. The orange Goofball surprise me the most. Four of the foot bots attacked him and he does nothing but to flicker with his nunshaku's like a tornado, the foot bots stand no chance. A few months ago they had problems to beat one with the combined power of all four. And now not even half a dozen bots can beat one of them. Next is the red grumpy, his punches and kicks a the most destructive ones in the group. On the corner of my eyes I can see how he beheaded one foot bot with a kick and impaled two Kraangs with each Sai. His power is really murderous. Then comes the violet geek, his staff is fast and thank to that hidden blade, deathly like a cobra. Whenever he let his staff rotate a foot bot or a Kraang lost a leg, arm or head. But I could see that he was only fighting on the sidelines and whenever he paused, he did throw some device between the goods.

SHIT! This guy fights with more wits than most old war hawks back home.

Karai: "Foot bots! disable the bombs!"

And like some, well robots, they do as I say. That means until...

Leonardo: "Raph!, Miky! Stop them!"

Of course how could I forgot HIM.

Raphael, Michelangelo: "Got it bro!"

And they did it like one being. A team work you see only on people who used to work together 24/7.

I have no other alternative, I have to stop him myself.

I charged at him and those two tried to stop me. The key word is tried.

Michelangelo: "DONNY! look out!"

Too late! Even after he saw me I am already to close to block or doge my sword strike! And that means whatever he does HE WILL LOSE HIS HEAD!

KATIIIING!

Leonardo: "Not so fast, Karai"

Damn it! He is faster than I thought. And with that we fought, hard.

As simple his movements were the first time I meet him, so professional are they now. When he blocks with one sword, he attacks with the other one. The gaps in his guard are nearly not existent and he can fight in any position. A fact I had to learn as he pushed me on the roof of the depot.

Damn it he know how the Nitou Ryu (Jap: two sword style invited by Miyamoto Musashi) works! He holds me on my toes and every little mistake I make he used without mercy and the worst part is that I like every second of it! It's like dancing, I move he follow, he moves I follow. It fells like we could go forever. Well we could have...

KATSHING!

We parted...

Leonardo, Karai: "Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!..."

The short fight took a bigger tool on us than I thought and it fells great! He is really the first person who don't bore me. He is calm and no hot head like the idiots I used to fight back in Japan. He is a talented fighter without getting arrogant like some of the guys I faced. He even respect me as fighter unlike the chauvinists I meet.

?1: "Woman are no fighter"

?2: "A Woman has to stay home and let the men fight"

?3: "A Woman has to stay in the kitchen"

And so on and on. But I showed them how good a woman fighter can be. And of course they said how shameful it is to lose to a woman for a man. Well, the little fact with "A man" I could change with a kunai (Jap: trowing knife) (Note: She doesn't mean killing, what would have been more merciful)

But he is not such a man. When he is looking at me, he sees only a fighter equally to him. Sometimes in the past I even thought that no human man could go on a even ground with me and how it seems I have been right.

So why? Why I am so angry on him? And as if I am getting an answer I heard in corner of my head.

?: "Because he betrayed you..."

No, I shouldn't be angry because of this. He saw a opportunity to kill my father, his mortal enemy and used it. So why I am so angry at him? It was nothing father wouldn't have done too. Something he thought me my whole life? So why I am angry on him?

?: "Because he is not a man like your father..."

But father is the most honorable man I know. He is always winning his fights and reaches any goal he has set himself. Because he is not scared to use any means necessary to reach his goals.

?: "Always winning is not the same as behaving honorable..."

But he is honorable and used a strategy father would have used.

Honorable? No, he was only playing that part, only to deceive me. What else can you suspect from a man who was trained by him. He is no different than Hamato Yoshi the man who took my mother away from me. He took fathers love away and branded him physically as mentally. And for that we, I want my...I WANT MY...

Karai: "...REVENGE!"

My outburst was something he did not expected. But he regained his composure fast back.

Leonardo: "Revenge?...for what?"

His voice, so cold. As if he would explode when I say something wrong. But that doesn't matter to me now.

Karai: "For what? You are asking?"

He did simply nodded.

Karai: "For that what your sensei took away from me and my father! The love of a mother and a wife! Out of simply jealousy for what father had and he never would have! For the happiness he took away and the burning scars he caused on our flesh and soul! For that I want my revenge!"

Leonardo: "..."

Karai: "And don't dare to tell me that this is no valid reason to take revenge. If this is no reasons, what is it then?!"

And with that I put both of my hands on my tanto (Jap: short sword, favored by Ninjas) until my knuckle turned white and dared to burst.

He simply answered with silence, while his eyes where in the shadows. I could only hear the battle noise down the alley. He remained still what seemed like hours, until...

Leonardo: "...fool..."

One word what made me mad of rage. One word from his lips who did more than any long breathed speech could have.

Karai: "YOU DARE TO CALL ME A FOOL?! I SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A FOOL I AM! COME AT ME! AND WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU I KILL YOUR BROTHERS!"

And with that I clenched my tanto so hard that I could fell my blood running it down. I was ready to fight till the end this time, consequences be damn and he was ready too. He took a wide stance like he wanted to dash to me. I was ready to take any attack he would trow at me. His swords were getting higher and higher and I was playing any attack he could perform from his changing stances. He lifted his sword until they were over his head. Until now I had thought about any possible way he could attack me but what he did was something I didn't expect.

Sssssssst...

He did sheathe his swords and looked at me, with eyes full of pity. I froze, how could he do something like that, in the face of a enemy who swore to kill him and his kin? I was so shocked that I didn't realized that he came closer to me, until he put his left hand firmly on my right hand, who was holding the tanto.

He did tugged firmly on my hand. First I thought he wanted to disarm me, but he put my blade on his...own throat?

Leonardo: "You have the power to kill me and my brothers right her, right now..."

With these words he looked in my eyes with a intensity, that time seemed to stop. Even if I wanted to cut his throat now, I couldn't.

Leonardo: "...but it will not satisfy your thirst for revenge, nor your pain. Only the truth can set you free"

Truth? What truth? Does he know something, what I don't know?

I looked long in his eyes, searching for sign of lies and maybe a answer. He looked long at me waiting for my judgment and he would accept it no matter what. I looked in his eyes until they widened. His grip around my hand strengthened and he took an step to me, his left hand flung around me and holding me firm. He took an second steep and trowed me down with him on me. First I thought he tricked me, then I thought, with slight hope, he was "going forward". But the truth was..."

WUUUSH!KREEEEEEE!BOOOOOM!

Leonardo was the first who was looking back. But I could not see what he saw, because he was still laying on me. But even if I could see what he was seeing I wouldn't, for that I was too transfixed on a cut on his neck. Not deep enough to kill him, but enough to be looking nasty.

I could feel his warm blood dropping on my face. My tanto still in our hands, only a few millimeters away from his wound. I was nearly in panic.

Did I do that?

Is that really what I wanted?

I did cut him! A few millimeters deeper and it would have been a mortal wound!

Did I really wanted that? I nearly killed my Leo...

Leonardo: "That crazy son of a b%&?§"

That comment stopped my near panic attack. I looked in the direction where he was looking at and saw an heavy foot bot stuck in a wall, who's right hand was transformed into a battleax. I looked more closely and saw what made Leonardo so mad. Stopping marks from where he and I stood, only moments ago, to the far wall where the foot bot was now and I understood. When Leonardo hadn't trow himself on me that piece of junk would have simply cut me in two.

Karai: "What is your malfunction?! You nearly killed me with that attack! I hope you have a good explanation for this or you go straight to the scrapyard!"

His answer was something what got me trowing up sick in a heart beat.

Foot bot: "Carrying out primary directive: Kill the ninja turtles and Hamato Yoshi, any means necessary. Directive confirmed by the Shredder"

I was outraged

Karai: "Any means, means not you can kill the daughter of your leader you pile of junk!"

With that comment the foot bot played a audio recording of my father and what I heard got down my spine like ice.

Shredder: "Attention you tin soldiers! When you see anyone of the ninja turtles or Hamato Yoshi, you have to kill them instantly! Using any means necessary, make any sacrifice you have to complete this directive! Acknowledgment code: Dead before being weak!"

That was downright crazy! Father would really sacrifice even me to get his revenge?

I had no time to recover, because the foot bot free-ed himself and charged once again for Leonardo, who was still laying on me.

WUMM!

He missed us, because Leonardo was still holding me and rolled us out the way. Two steps from the foot bot he did let go of me and I rolled two steps further away until I did stop. Leonardo wasted no time and took immediately a fighting stance with bot sword in hands. As reaction the foot bot transformed his left hand in a battleax too and attacked Leonardo. He attacked and Leonardo blocked, only to...

KATIING!

...get one of his swords broken. But his block was strong enough to stop the attack. When Leonardo was shocked over the fact that one his sword broke so he wasn't showing it, he attacked with his other sword. A slash across the chest of the foot bot, sparks were flying everywhere. Enough to heavy damage the foot bot, but not enough to stop him. The foot bot attacked with his other battleax only to be blocked again, by Leonardo still intact sword. Well intact until...

KATIING!

….now. Once again showed the destruction of one his weapons no effect on his face or body language. He blocked the attack once again barely. But he took the chance and attack the foot bot once again with the blade the foot bot broke first and cut trough the foot bots throat. Hydraulic fluids spraying everywhere. A mortal wound for a human, not for a machine. But fatal enough to slow him down greatly. The foot bot heaved booth battleax's over his head slowly. An attack even a beginner could dodge and so did Leonardo, he simply side stepped.

WUUMM!CRACK!

Not giving the foot bot another chance to attack, Leonardo plunged one of his broken blades frontal in the head of the foot bot, the other blade plunged he from behind in the energy source.

Sparks were flying, hydraulic fluids were spraying. Leonardo did beat an opponent who was stronger and faster, through pure skill.

He pulled his broken blades out the foot bot and looked at them. I could hear him mumbling depressed something.

Leonardo: "Sorry and thank you"

With these words he put the blade back into the sheaths and looked sideways to me.

Leonardo: "We have to finish this conversation another time, see ya!"

Before I could say anything he jumped down the depot.

Leonardo: "DONNY! BLAST THEM!"

Damn it! I forgot the bombs.

Donatello: "Fire in the hole!"

BOOOMM!

The bombs got up with the goods and a few foot bots and Kraang.

Karai: "Shit!"

Father will not be happy about this. But at least was this only one of three shipments and the other two where done at the same time, so the turtles couldn't take out all the goods. At least the plan worked so far but the part with "Taking out the turtles" not so good. Especially the part of the plan I didn't know about aka the foot bot who nearly cut me in two.

I had to explain to father why the plan didn't work completely and I have to ask him why he override the command of the foot bots not to harm any of us commanders.

….and what the hell did Leonardo meant with his comment?

2nd May 2013/ Foot clan HQ/ Somewhere in NY

I, Fishface and Rawsaw where kneeling before my father, the Shredder, in his throne room. Why he needed one do I not understand till today.

As everyone giving their reports was only me with bad news and father...

BAANG!

...was not happy about it.

Shredder: "FOOL! I give you a simple task of supervising a few soldiers transporting our goods and killing four mutated freaks. And you get not even that right!"

Fishface: "The master is right. We shouldn't let a girl make a mans job"

Rawsaw: "A warrior would have ended the job even for the cost of his life. A child can not understand that"

Fools! Those guys believe they could beat them? When the turtles had attacked Fishface convoy then he would ended up as Sushi thanks to the new order. And Rawsaw... well he creeps me out since his second mutation. I remember the day he came back, he told father he feels like a ninja again. Father wanted a demonstration from him and he did. We were going in a Gang hideout somewhere in NY and Rawsaw showed us what he can do. 25 tugs with pistols, knifes, bats and automatics, poor bastard they didn't even stand the ghost of a chance. The whole "Demonstration" lasted for max. 90 seconds. In my short life I did never see so much gore and blood, it was practically everywhere. After Rawsaw finished the last tug he bowed before Father. A beast bathed in blood bowing before a man in a full war armor, that let him look like the devil himself. But what really scared me was father said to the bowing Rawsaw.

Shredder: "Truly you are a ninja once again"

He can't mean that what he was saying? That "Thing" was no ninja, it was only a killing machine waiting for its next prey. A Quiet assassination had noting in common with this blood bath. Since then I started guessing on fathers motivation and his look of being a ninja.

Well even with his new power I don't think he could beat the turtles, especially when the foot bots make no differences between their commander and the enemy's.

And I can't stand guys who talk big but can't make it any better.

Karai: "With due respect father..."

I said calm, but shocking everyone. Because I did never speak against father.

Karai: "...against four "Mutated freaks" we wouldn't need our entire force her. Against four "Mutated freaks" we wouldn't need the combined force of all commanders of the foot clan. Against four "Mutated freaks" we wouldn't need to combine our force with the Kraang"

I could hear father coming closer with every sentence I was speaking. Fishface and Rawsaw were already on their retreat (Wimps). Until he stood exactly before me, but I didn't stop.

Karai: "Against four "Mutated freaks" we wouldn't lose, only against...SHINOBI! (Jap:Means highly trained ninja. Her meaning it more Ninja grand master)"

SSST!

I could feel him draw his sword so fast that I feared he would behead me, but it only rested few inches beneath my head. I could see the shimmer in the corner of my eyes.

Shredder: "Karai... are you saying that the foot clan, that I am as it leader being weak? Look at me."

And I did. In spite of him talking absolutly calm, I could see the burning rage in his eyes. In moments like this I have the feeling not facing a human being but a demon. But despite this I had to finish.

Karai: "I am saying...that only an enemy of high rank could face us in such a long time and even beat us sometimes. I am saying that our only weakness was to underestimate them, father..."

With these words I bowed once again. Waiting for whatever may come. So was I surprised to hear...

...ssssss...

...how he sheathed his sword and going back to his throne. After he took place he did say.

Shredder: "As much it pains me to say, but your are right..."

Okay...now I am sure that he killed or did my father say that I am right?

Shredder: "...Any of our strategies had one common fault. We thought we were fighting kids, who were playing ninja and not shinobi's. An error I will not repeat! I have to thank you my daughter"

If that will change something is questionable. But one thing is sure, this war will getting really bloody really soon.

Shredder: "And now, BEGONE!"

When Fishface and Rawsaw where leaving in a fast pace until they realized that I didn't move.

Shredder: "Is there something else, Karai?"

Karai: "A Question, father."

Shredder: "Speak."

I was only looking in the direction of Fishface and Rawsaw and father followed my line of sight and understood what I meant.

Shredder: "Leave us alone!"

Not wanting to test their master's patience, they did leave.

Shredder: "Well my daughter, what is your question?"

I stood up and started.

Karai: "Why did you change the main directive of the foot bots without telling me?"

He seemed to be surprised that I did notice the change of directive.

Shredder: "How did you notice?"

Karai: "One of this running scrapyards tried to cut me in two. My question, please."

He seemed to pondered my response.

Shredder: "I was tired of your failures and tired of waiting for results."

I was shocked. That couldn't be his only reason.

Karai: "Father! Isn't that a little extreme?"

His grab around the armrest tightened.

Shredder: "Commanders who don't show result to their master, lose their value and turning into sacrifice pawns."

Karai: "You would go so far? Even against your own daughter?"

Shredder: "Especially my own daughter."

With this argument ended our little strife. This argument did he used always when he justify his strictness against me. And I hated it when he was saying it. It gave him the aura of a man without mercy and I could not believe that my father was a man who didn't know mercy. Today I am not so sure about this anymore. I have more and more the feeling that there is nothing good in him. And I find myself asking: "What saw mother in him?"

Shit I am starting thinking bullshit again! I need time to cool down.

Karai: "If that is so, than allow me to take a week of, to train."

Playing the good tool who was sharping itself was always a good excuse for me for some due time of. Of course I was training too but most I was simply taking few days of.

Shredder: "A wise decision, my daughter. I need your skills at best for what is coming"

Not wanting to be there any longer I took a few spare clothes and money. I took an random hotel, payed for a week stay and put my backs in the room. But I was not there since day one and that was nearly 3 and a half days ago. Every time I tried to calm down, my head nearly did burst with questions. And so I ended up here...

END FLASHBACK

I am thirsty, hungry, tired and my body hurts like hell but my head didn't cleared one bit. I had to go back to the hotel for a little sleep, something to eat and drink and a long shower. I am smelling like a damn dump truck.

….sss...

I spine-ed around with a kunai in my hand and came face to face with a...

Miaa...

...damn cat.

I face faulted. I was really to long awake. I was starting to hear things. I really needed to sleep before I fall asleep in the middle of a jump between two buildings. I put the kunai back and turned around for the way back to the hotel, but...

?: "Miaa..."

Karai: "SHIT!"

...faced a ninja in a smiling cat mask.

I jumped backward to bring some distance between us but I did forget the wall who was in my way.

Karai: "Ummpf!"

A mistake my opponent did used immediately. He pulled out four kunais for each hand and trowed them at me. I closed my eyes waiting for my end, only that I did felled nothing. I opened my eyes and saw that the ninja was still sitting on the low wall and I was...stuck.

The ninja didn't trowed the kunais at me, he trowed them at my clothes. Impressive if you think about how tight my ninja gear is. As I observed the ninja I noticed that it wasn't a ninja, it was a kunoishi (Jap: female ninja) with a very athletic figure. In on word: a body woman would kill for and man go gaga over. But for it had an another meaning: I was facing a professional.

Karai: "What now you cat bitch? What do you want?"

I was surprised at what I became back

?: "LANGUAGE, young lady! You should look out for what you are saying to you mother."

Karai: "Eeeeeeeeehhh?!"

First I was thinking she was mocking me and as she was taking to her mouth. I thought she was stifling a laughter. But she put her other hand behind...her head?

Krrr...

She was undoing her mask! What was this woman thinking? First does she attack me and now she is showing me her face? Is she high or what?

Whatever I was thinking, my entire world came to a crashing halt when I recognized her face. A face I did only know from a few photos father gave me, photos I stared at until I did know every pixel. A face I saw so many times in my dreams, the face of my mother.

Tang Shen: "Got a cat your tongue?"

She was smiling at me and freed me of the kunais. A smile I fantasized so many times only brighter. She took my hands in hers, looking at them. Then she looked in my face while petting my hair.

Tang Shen: "You should really look better out for you, my child"

Whatever was holding me back, broke down. I jumped in her arms, crying hard. She simply put her arms around me, holding me and stroking my back. I cried long, crying whatever water and repressed emotion was in me out. Until I did fall asleep.

5th may, 2013/ New York/ Karais hotel room

Tang Shen pov:

I don't know what happened to her, to make her so restless. But at least it put me in the situation to meet her alone. My first plan was to break in the foot clan HQ, not my favorite one. So it was pure luck that I found her two days ago on one of my training routines over the roofs of the city. But what surprised me the was the fact that she wasn't stopping. The whole two days without a pause and I had my good parts of problems following her. And every time she did stop something was tormenting her and then she started to run again. I followed her until she paused for a longer time and I used the chance to face her. But first I had to nail her where she was standing, of course only to immobile her. When I showed her who I was, to say that she was shocked would be an understatement. But after I spook a few words with her she collapsed in my arms crying. I let cry until it turned into sobbing and then into snoring.

Its not funny carrying a 16 years old girl 5 blocks, at least I found her hotel key in one of her pockets. Its 10 blocks to my hideout from where I found her. So the 5 blocks with her on my back where much easier.

I am currently cocking something for her and me, we haven't eaten a decent meal in a while. And as if I spoke the catchword. I could hear her shifting in the bed.

Tang Shen: "Honey are you awake?"

And she sat up and looked at me with an asking mien.

Tang Shen: "Before you ask. Yes, I am really here and no imagination and before you ask something else, let us eat. I hope you are hungry."

Wush! Clacker!

Karai: "Humpf!"

The way she was inhaling the food, I take that as a yes. And of course I eat some too. And so we eat in silence until...

Karai: "Mother?"

Tang Shen: "What is it, honey?"

Karai: "Where were you all this time?"

Straight to the point. She has much from her Father, despite "Him" rising her.

Tang Shen: "Good question. I don't really know myself."

Karai: "...?"

Tang Shen: "Everything I remember is this one night 16 years ago and then I wake up in a hotel room here in NY with nothing but a few clothes, some money, a letter and some files on my family and enemy's."

She ate some bits more and was thinking about what I did say.

Karai: "I don't know how or why but I am happy that you are here now with me."

She smiled at me and I was happy to hear that, because I feared that she would hate me for the time I was gone.

Karai: "You have to come with me to father! He will be happy to see you again and..."

Tang Shen: "THIS MAN! Is not your father, nor my husband, lover or family...not anymore..."

Shocked at what I am was saying she could only ask.

Karai: "What do you mean Mother?"

Tang Shen: "Well, tell me everything he told you and I will tell you the truth, the entire truth."

And she told me all she knew-ed and I told her everything...

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

6th may 2013/New York, Lair of the turtles

Normal pov:

Leonardo's room

It's been 18 hours since it happens but Leonardo was still mad at himself. Mad of his own disability, mad at his own inexperience, but over everything else he was sad that he broke his katana's again even if it was for the sake of a life.

Leonardo: "sigh..."

He took the broken rest of the blade's from the handle's and put them in a box for Donatello's workshop. But the handle's does he keep and scratched the date of their "Death" in (A common believe in japan is it, that everything has a life and a soul even rocks. So it isn't uncommon that a kind of burial is hold for respected tools.) When Leonardo had finished his little "ceremony" he put the handle's in a box with the letter's "SWORD TOMB." In the box where already 36 handle's were.

Leonardo: "Forgive me for my disability and thank you for helping me grow"

Leonardo tried but he failed many times in the past, but his fails were getting back more and more with his experience. Leonardo tried to let a katana only then break, when he had to save one or more life's (Jap: For an Samurai was his sword and it's intactness equal to his life). But there were time's where that wasn't working and in this time's his heart were arching more than when he did it for something "Worth" it.

Leonardo meditated more than usual in these times, only to come to the conclusion...

Leonardo: 'I did nothing wrong'

...an result he had many times in the past. And this result told him that he will see his mistake from this fight later with more experience. Just like he did it every time in the past.

But this time it was not only the "Death" of his sword's what did bother him. It was the new behavior of the foot bots and the near "friendly kill" of Karai.

Flash back:

5th may 2013/ Lair of the turtles/ Dojo (Jap: Trainings room/hall)

Leonardo pov:

Leonardo: "...and that is everything what happened, sensei (jap: teacher, artist)."

Sensei never lost once his calmness through my whole report of our assault attack on the Kraang/Foot clan shipment. Even when I mentioned the near friendly kill of Karai or Shredder's new order to the foot bot's. But, we his sons could see his inner riot. A clear sign was his ever so slightly twitching right ear. But only I did know why exactly he was so upset.

Splinter: "This is not good my sons."

Michelangelo: "Why, sensei?"

Sensei's voice took a tone of authority.

Splinter: "Because, if Oroku Saki gives such an order. Can that mean only one thing."

Raphael: "And that would be sensei?"

Splinter: "It means my sons, that the Shredder wants to take this conflict on the next stage. And as good as I know him it will be a bloody one."

Donatello: "That is indeed not good sensei!"

Splinter: "My sons, we have to prepare ourselves for the fight's who will come and they will be harder than any fight before!"

It dawned everyone of us that things getting really wild in the near future and that there were the possibility of us not surviving it.

Splinter: "But for tonight, you can rest. That was very good work my sons."

Unbelievable how he is doing that every time. But he managed it every time to show us the seriousness of a situation and then calmed us down so that we can think clearly once again. But only this time it affected only my brothers and not me, because there was still something else on my mind.

When my brothers started to leave they did notice that I was still sitting on my place.

Michelangelo: "Leo, are you coming or what?"

Leonardo: "Sorry guys, there is still something I need to discuss with master Splinter. I come later."

They looked at me for a moment as if they were asking what I had to discuss with Father, but they did know if I had something to talk about with him, then it will be important and I will tell them later.

Michelangelo: "Okay bro, but don't take to long. Good night Leo, master Splinter."

Donatello: "Good night together."

Raphael: "G'nigth."

When my brothers leaved we waited for any sound or Mikey who had his ear on the door. But we heard how all three were going into their respective room's.

Splinter: "So, what do you wish to discuss with me, Leonardo?"

I breathed deep in and out.

Leonardo: "Father I am asking for your permission to tell theothers the truth about "Miwa"!"

Again only his twitching right ear was telling me how he really felt.

Splinter: "Why do you need my permission Leonardo?"

Leonardo: "Because I don't want any of my brother's kill "accidentally" their "sister"."

He looked at me for a moment before he responded.

Splinter: "You misunderstood me Leonardo."

Leonardo: "Father?"

Splinter: "When I first told you, I asked you to not tell your brothers until it is absolutely necessary. And now it is necessary to tell them. So once again: Why do you need my permission Leonardo?"

I understood what he meant, but I was not finished yet.

Leonardo: "I want to tell "Her" too"

This time his whole body twitched, but he calmed down after one moment.

Splinter: "..."

I can understand him, why he hesitate so much. I literally asking him to tell his daughter that he, the man who she was told the murderer of he mother is in truth her real father and the man who razzed her is the true murder of her mother. And that her real father did not look out for justice of his murdered wife and dead believed child. No, he simply leaved the land and started with a new family fresh. (Totally ignoring the fact that he mutated at one point and that his family is a bunch of mutated turtles). It gave his story the taste of betrayal, because it looked like he simply forget his old family and replaced them with a new one. I can understand him, he fears that his daughter will hate him for that and with that everything what is left in this world of his late wife Tang Shen.

Splinter: "Will she even believe you, Leonardo?"

He is considering it. What takes much more courage then I could image.

Leonardo: "She has already some doubts about the Shredder and I did tell her that I know something she did not know."

That did spark his interest.

Splinter: "How much does she know already?"

Leonardo: "Only that there is more to this story then simply revenge."

He closed his eyes and remained silent for what appeared to be an hour. As he opened his eyes I believed I saw a tear in his eyes.

Splinter: "When you see the chance, tell her Leonardo. Tell her everything you know."

Leonardo: "I will Sensei."

I looked at him and saw a man who aged in one moment more then one decade. I saw a man who felt the weight of his past.

Splinter: "Good and now go and rest you will need your strength...(as I will need my.)"

He whispered the last part but I could hear it.

I stood up and leaved the dojo. When I opened the door I heard...

Splinter: "Leonardo..."

When I looked back I saw him standing before his shrine with his family photo in hand.

Leonardo: "Hai sensei?"

He breathed and shacked.

Splinter: "When you told her everything. Tell her, whatever opinion she may have of me, one thing will always be true, as the sky is blue over our head. That her mother loved her from the bottom of her heart. Tell her that Leonardo."

He looked in my way and I could see him openly cry.

Splinter: "Please Leonardo, you have to make her believe at least that. I could stand her hate, her curses even her disgust of me being her father. But it would kill me knowing her doubting her mothers love."

With these words he looked again to the picture in his hand, crying harder. It broke my heart to see him like this and with this picture before my eye's I swore something to me...

Leonardo: "When kami (Jap: God) wants it to be, so will I go to meet an enemy and come back with a sister."

With this words he looked at me and even smiled a little bit.

Splinter: "I am a little too old to believe in miracles Leonardo."

I gave him simply a smile of mine.

Leonardo: "Your daughter is still alive and within our reach! We are on a roll!"

That made smile brighter.

Leonardo: "Have a good night, Father."

Splinter: "Good night my son."

With new found hope and full of beans we were going to bed, to get the strength, we did know, will need.

In the night I had a strange dream about a kitten and a …...smiling cat? That I am shared this dream with everyone else did I find out on the following morning.

6th may 2013/ New York/ Lair of the turtles

Leonardo pov:

I was getting ready for our night patrol and thought about a way to tell my brothers and "Her" the truth without getting killed (Karai) or lose their respect. And so far I had no idea.

Leonardo: "sigh.."

When I got into our living room to get the others, did I see Mikey looking some random cartoons, Raph did read an comic and Donny helped April with her homework. A job who brought him his nickname "The Professor" from April and I can see that he is enjoying her attention.

Of course does everyone of us know about his crush on April, expect April herself. At least do I think that she doesn't know and Donatello made sure of it that no one of us is going to tell her especially Mikey. Well after he told us in very "Colorful" words what he will do to the one who will tell her, me and Raph needed nearly 2 hours to get Mikey out of that pipe. How he even get in that one is beyond me till today.

Leonardo: "Guys! It is time, we have to go."

Michelangelo: "Oh man! The cartoon was getting good!"

Raphael: "Well that can't be helped."

Donatello: "I'll be there in a moment! Well April and so you solve the problem. Any questions?"

April did only shake her head.

April: "No, Donny. Thanks for your help."

I could see his love struck face, when he was coming to us. But in the middle of the room.

Donatello: "It would be really no problem when you would need my help."

Leonardo: "Donny come on!"

April: "You heard your leader, now go. I get the rest on myself, oh all knowing professor."

Does she have to tease him so much? At least it did keep him going. We were already out of the Lair and I was happy that Donny didn't asked her a third time, when I heard back from the entrance...

Donatello: "April, It would really..."

OOOOH! FOR THE LOVE OF...

Leonardo: "DONATELLO! MOVE YOUR SHELL OR, KAMI HELP ME, I WILL!"

And with these words was he the fastest one of us on this patrol.

Time skip: 30 minutes later

6th may 2013/ New york/ somewhere over the roof's

For about 25 minutes I am holding a speech about discipline and concentration on a mission and I planned to hold it until we were going back, but...

Michelangelo: "Oh come one Leo! Take a chill pill. It is not so that you never made gogo eyes over Karai."

With this words he remembered me about the things I had to tell them. So did I took a moment to think about how to start. From the corner of my eyes I could see Mikey's surprise that he successfully silenced me.

Michelangelo: "Dude! I did it! HAHAHA!"

Raphael: "Oh man! When I would have known earlier what it takes to stop the long breathed speeches of our leader, I would talk about Karai the whole time."

I was already mad and wanted to give contra, when...

Donatello: "Eh, guys? When we are already speaking of Karai, isn't she that over there?"

Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo: "EEEHHH?!"

We followed his line of sight and he was right! She was really there only a few roof's on the left side ahead. And she was...waving to us?

Leonardo: "Well shit!"

Things getting better and better. Either I am very lucky or the poorest bastard under kami's sun.

Time skip: 15 minutes earlier

Karai pov:

I still can barely believe what mother told me yesterday. Not only tried my so called "Father" to kill my real parents, he kidnapped out the arms of my barely alive mother. And on top of that he told me that the horrible sins he did were committed by my real father. First I was furious and wanted to go right there back to the foot clan and take the head of my so called father. But to my luck, did mother stop me. She said that I was to weak in the moment to fight and even at my best would my chances be very, very bad at best. So did we make a plan to take down the Foot clan and the Kraang, what I thought was much overdue. The first step is one of the more difficult ones, we had to find the rest of our family and combine our power. And for that we have to convince them that we are no spies of the Shredder or some robot copies of the Kraang. On top of that the times in the past I tried to kill them makes the things not really better. This will be not easy.

At least the first part, "Finding them" will be the easier one and for that did me and mother parted. I am searching through this part of the city, she is looking through a few blocks away from her. I can only hope that she will find them first, because to them she is a blank page and not their near murderer.

Leonardo: "...an...th...is...y..."

I did hear Leonardo's voice but it was very quiet, so he has to be close and when he is so close so has to be his brothers. So much for not finding them first, me and my rotten luck. I looked around and saw them a few roof's away on the other street side. I could not really hear what they are saying but when I interpret Leonardo's body language right, was he in a foul mood at the moment. That situation is getting better and better. Not only have I to face them alone, the only person who might be on my side has a bad day.

Karai: "Sigh...Well here goes nothing."

With these words I stood in the middle of the roof and started waving and shouting. For a ninja feels that very funny. To my "Luck" did they see me and were coming to me, they leaped over the roofs and the street and stopped on the roof beside the one I am, with their weapons in hand. When they took their battle stance I could see that their eyes were looking for enemy's who were hiding. Everyone was searching, everyone but Leonardo. His eyes focused only on me and nothing else. Through our earlier fights did he learn that I am stronger than any foot clan soldier or Kraang bot. He does know that focusing on everything else but me would be fatal. Well normally I would fell honored by so much respect of an opponent like him, but today I have a different business with him and his brothers.

Karai: "Wow! Easy guys! I am alone and unarmed."

What the truth was, I was wearing no weapons and was in civil (My biker outfit). As much it felt different to wear civilian clothes, I felt naked without my weapons.

Leonardo: "What do you want, Karai?"

Straight to the point.

Karai: "I want to talk."

Raphael: "No one, want simply to talk! You are just buying time for your enforcement to arrive, so that you can crush us!"

He and his big mouth.

Karai: "Look grumpy, I could not fight you even if wanted!"

I showed them my bandaged hands and continued.

Karai: "Do you have any problem with me sitting down? My feet are not better then my hands."

They shared a look and shacked their heads. I sat down onto the edge of the roof and let my feet dangling down the abyss between the building.

Karai: "Ahhhhh...much better."

Leonardo: "One more time Karai. What do you want?"

I looked into his eyes and he in mine and I understood that dancing around each other guides us to nothing.

Karai: "Someone told me the "truth" Leonardo."

When I did ever surprised him then it was now. His whole body twitched once and he looked questioning at me. His brother were confused and were looking questioning at him. That could only mean that only he knows the whole story.

Raphael: "What is this crazy bitch talking about Leonardo?"

Michelangelo: "Raph is right. What do you know, Leo?"

Donatello: "As rare it might be, I have to say that the others are right. What does Karai mean Leo?"

What ever Leonardo wanted to say was silenced by me.

Karai: "First things first! I laid down the name "Karai." I am using now my birth name."

Raphael: "And that would be?"

Karai/Leonardo: "Miwa Hamato"

I was surprised that Leonardo spoke my name in the same time as I did.

Michelangelo: "Wait a minute, please! Isn't that the name of Sensei's daughter?"

Donatello: "Indeed! But didn't Sensei's daughter and wife die in the fire?"

Leonardo: "She didn't, the Shredder kidnapped her in these night and raised her as his own."

Donatello: "As creepy as the thought is, I have to ask: How do you even know all that and we not?"

Raphael: "That is something I want to know too."

He looked at me, as if he was asking for permission.

Miwa: "Tell him, that is something that even I want to know."

Leonardo: "Sensei told me."

Raphael/ Michelangelo/ Donatello: "Sensei?"

That surprised even me. When father told him, then I am asking myself for how long did he know about me?

Leonardo: "Yes, he told he me after his encounter with the Shredder. He told him to break his concentration but his plan backfired and he encouraged him to beat him up. He told me right after he came back."

Raphael: "And why didn't you tell it us? The fight was nearly 3 month's ago!"

A valid question Leonardo.

Leonardo: "He asked me to not tell you until it will be absolute necessary."

Raphael: "What does that mean? Doesn't he trust us enough? Or does he thought that we are to childish for that?"

An another good question if you ask me.

Leonardo: "No, he was more aware of your good nature. When you would have know the truth, would any of you be able to fight your sister?"

Raphael/ Donatello/ Michelangelo: "..."

Leonardo: "I though so!"

Donatello: "Okay, but..."

I observed them for a few minutes and I must say, it amused me. It looked like they did forgot that I was even there, not that I was complaining about it. It was interesting to see how my "brothers" are outside the battlefield. The red grumpy, Raphael, is a very emotional person and showed it openly. The violet geek, Donatello, is a more logical orientated person, I could see that at how analytic he made his questions. And the orange goofball, Michelangelo, was...not even moving. When I think about it he was not moving or speaking since Leonardo said, that it is true who I am. His face was still frozen in shock, it looked even like he was not even...

Miwa: "Eh, Guys!?"

Leonardo/ Donatello/ Raphael: "WHAT?!"

Miwa: "It could be only me, but it seems like Michelangelo stopped breathing because of shock."

They looked at each other for a moment and...

Donatello: "Hahahahaha! I can ensure you Miwa that it is NOT even remotely possible to...(feeling for his breath)...BY EINSTEINS BRAIN!"

You was saying?

Leonardo: "Do something Donny! He is turning violet already!"

Donatello: "I don't know how! Until a moment ago I thought that this is not even possible!"

Oh oh, not good.

Raphael: "I handle that!"

POOW!

Michelangelo: "EEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH! (inhale) cough! Cough! Cough!..."

One hit over the head as solution. I like his style!

Donatello: "Of all the stupid things you ever did, is that the new number one! How can someone forget to breath?!"

They looked very angry at him. I can't say I wouldn't do the same.

Michelangelo: "Sorry...guys...I...was to...freaked...out..."

He breathed a few times and then looked Leonardo at me.

Leonardo: "Okay back to the topic."

With these words the others focused on me again. I am so lucky...not.

Leonardo: "I have many questions for you, but the best is I begin with this one: Who told you?"

Tang Shen: "I did!"

Speak of the devil...

For my luck answered Mother that question for me. She was on the far end of the roof, out side of our sight- and hear range. And I find myself asking for how long she was there?

Raphael: "AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT NOW?!"

Tang Shen: "Watch your language young man!"

She came closer while she balanced on the edge of the roof and she looked like a cat. But she is like me in civil, jeans pants with a red top. The clothes were very simple but her natural charm would let any man shake in his boots.

Raphael: "EXCUSE ME?!"

Tang Shen: "I said: you should look out for what you are saying, Ra-Pha-El. Hoop!"

And with that she sat beside me, grinning.

Raphael: "Grrrr!"

The others were baffled.

Leonardo: "Okay but the question remains: who you are miss?"

She keep grinning while saying...

Tang Shen: "Try to guess, you have three chances Leonardo."

That confused them to no end and I have to say it is funny to tease these guys, but I have to end it.

Miwa: "Mother, please stop."

Leonardo/ Raphael/ Donatello/ Michelangelo: "Whaaaaa...!?"

Tang Shen: "Oh come on honey! You can't judge me for teasing your brothers, a little bit."

From the corner of my eyes I could see the four, how they followed our conversion with a stunned fascination.

Donatello: "Wait a sec, "Mother?" As in Mother through blood, as in Tang Shen the mother of Miwa Hamato and wife our Sensei Splinter, Hamato Yoshi? That kind of mother?"

She simply smiled warmly at him.

Tang Shen: "That is correct Donatello."

Now they were really stunned. Well they were until...

POOW!

Michelangelo: "OOW! Dude! What was that for?"

Raphael: "It looked like you stopped breathing again."

What a dork.

Tang Shen: "Raphael! As much it warms my heart to see you care about your brothers..."

She spoke white the authority of a mother with many year of experience. And that was strange sight if you think about it. She looked not older then 28 and she learned only a few days ago that she has five children.

Tang Shen: "...I would prefer it you show your love in a less violent way."

That stunned them once again even I was surprised. But what Raphael replied surprised me even more.

Raphael: "...Well I will try. (Dang it that is something Father would say)."

Donatello: "As heart warming that all is, I have to cut in and beg you to come back to the topic."

Tang Shen: "Sorry Donatello. So what is your next question?"

Donatello laughed short and humorless, as if she was joking.

Donatello: "For every answer we get, 10 new questions pop up. But the very first question is still unanswered, so I think we should begin with: What do you want?"

She closed her eyes for a moment to think about the question and when she reopened her eyes every inch of kindness was drained of her face. The playful cat was gone and what remained was a damn furious woman.

Tang Shen: "What I want?...I want my life back! I want the last 16 years back! I want the lost memory's of my husband and children! I want to see them grow up, have their problems, help them and care about them! But that is impossible to archive..."

With these words she was openly crying.

Tang Shen: "But what I can gain is the love of the family who is still there. I can gain the forgiveness of my daughter I was unable to protect, the love of sons I didn't bear and having the hope that I am still live in his heart."

I had no idea! Was that how she was feeling? A woman who was so much stolen from, that I could not even begin to understand what pain she was feeling. I did know the pain of losing my mother early and for a day even potential my father, but she lost so much more. Her lover, her children and so many years full of memory's, everything simply gone. And all what let her keep going was a little bit of hope.

Tang Shen: "So what do you say boys? Do you give us girls a little chance of family happiness?"

Michelangelo: "(sob)..(sob)..THAT IS SO HEART BREAKING!...(sob)"

He was right and the others had the same opinion. Raphael was facing away from us but I could see that he had problems with holding back his tears. Donatello tried to hide his tears too, but not so cramped as Raphael and Leonardo had his eyes...in the shadows?

Michelangelo: "I think we should take them back to the lair. Sensei would be happy to see them once again."

Donatello: "I have to agree with Miky."

Raphael: "..."

Leonardo: "...No."

Whatever I hoped he would say, that was it not.

Tang Shen/ Miwa/ Michelangelo/ Donatello/ Raphael: "NO?!"

He looked at us two with a very serious face.

Leonardo: "Yes, I said no. Or did you guys already forgot the April clone incident?"

Donatello: "Do you had to remind us?"

Leonardo: "Sorry Donny I can't take regard of your "Harem" dreams now!"

Whaaa...? What ever that meant it not only successfully silenced him, it let him turn into a deeeeeeeep shade of red.

Leonardo: "What I mean is, that we can not be sure that this is truly Tang Shen. The clone from back there, deceived even us and April is practically family. So how can we be sure that, that what is sitting before us not a shaped pile of goo?"

I have no idea what he is talking about, but his argument is valid.

Donatello: "Leonardo is right. Only Sensei Splinter could judge that, but how do we do it then, without showing them our lair?"

Leonardo: "There is a simple way. Donny a pen and paper, please."

He took the pen and paper from a very red Donatello and I observed how he withdraw-ed back into his shell. Leonardo scribbled something down and gave it to Mother.

Leonardo: "That is an address of a place you can talk from eye to eye with our Sensei."

Tang Shen: "Okay, thanks Leonardo."

Leonardo: "And be on time! Because..."

Tang Shen: "...you will not. I know how this game works."

Did I miss the joke or something? Because I have no idea what is going on.

Leonardo turned around and started to leave.

Leonardo: "Guys we are leaving!"

His tone let no room for other opinions, but I had to say it.

Miwa: "Leonardo!"

He stopped.

Leonardo: "What?"

Miwa: "Thank you!"

That felt so alien to say.

Leonardo: "Don't thank me until it is over."

A hand sign and a swift move later were all four brother gone only me and my mother were left behind. And the beginning silence was heavy. I do know this silence and learned early to hate it. A silence who reminded me with all its might that I am alone. In the past I have to fill with the sound of my fist hitting a sandbag, Only today I do understand that I have to fill it with the voices of my family, my real family. I can only hope that this will work because I couldn't stand the silence once more not even if mother is by my side, apropos...

Tang Shen: "Well that worked better than I hoped!"

Miwa: "And what do we now mother?"

She thought about it for a moment before she answered my question.

Tang Shen: "Nothing my child."

Miwa: "Nothing?!"

That is something completely against my nature!

Tang Shen: "Yes, nothing. We have done what we could and now its up to them. The only thing we can do is going to this place and hoping for the best and prepare for the worst."

Both options aren't really to my liking.

End of Ch.2


	4. Chapter 4

6th May 2013/ New York/ Turtle's lair

Splinter pov:

Meditation can do wonders if you do it right. That is something I am telling my sons for years and I mean what I am saying. Leonardo could cut through any steel with an bamboo sword, Raphael could smash a boulder on a inch distance, Donatello could understand the universe and Michelangelo...? Well, I don't even want to imagine what he can do, because I believe the world is not ready for any prank he might invent on a higher plain of mind.

Meditation can do wonders on ones mind. It helped me more than one time in the past. It helped me overcome my sadness, to accept my mutation and even my concern over my sons. It helped me many times, but not today, not now. I can't calm my mind down, every time I tried in the last two hours, my mind was getting more restless. I even tried a few Kata's (jap:Chain of movements) to tired out my alarmed body, drinking my favorite tea, but nothing was working. So for the lack of better options I locked at the picture of the person who troubled me so much. The picture of me, my wife Tang Shen and her, my daughter Miwa.

Once again I began to think about how I learned that she was still alive and to make things worst was raised by my mortal enemy! He told her things, sins, I would never commit and that was exactly the problem. Even if she would believe the truth, could she see in me something different than her enemy? Could she love the man, who she hated her whole life?

With these things in mind I began to image the best and worst outcome of this situation. When my heart started to break under the weight of grief and hope, I heard my sons coming back.

Tock! Tock!

Leonardo: "Sensei, may we come in?!"

Flashback: 20 Minutes earlier

6th May 2013/ New York/ somewhere over the rooftops.

Leonardo pov:

I was going to find my sister and came back with my mother. That is exactly what I would say if someone would ask me how my day was. In other words I have no idea what to do next. I did somehow put "Tang Shen" and "Miwa" of for later, but if this plan will work stands on a other page. Luckily did I remember this story of Sensei's youth or I would have brought potential spy's to our lair! And now I stand before the problem how to tell Sensei, that not only his daughter want to be back to him. No, his dead believed wife is alive and want to be by his side too. Normally a very good message, wouldn't be there the possibility of them being Kraang-goo-clones. So how the hell do you tell your father that his dead believed part of family could be very much alive, with the possibility of them being not real? I thought very hard over this until...

Michelangelo: "So, who is gonna tell him?"

Raphael: "What do you mean Miky?"

Michelangelo: "I mean who of us will tell Sensei without rising his hopes or break his heart?"

Donatello: "Mikey! That isn't something one of us can do alone. We do it together or we do it not!"

I am an idiot. I was so deep in though and had the firm conviction that I had to do this alone, that I totally forget about my brothers. They have very much the same worries as I am. And Donatello was right, we can do it only together.

Leonardo: "Donny is right Mikey. We talk together with Father."

Now I could see a smile on their faces and with that we arrived at our entrance.

As we came through the entrance I saw April sitting on the couch reading some magazines.

Donatello: "Hey April, already done with your homework?"

April: "Thanks to your teachings, yes! But why are you already back?"

Her we go.

Donatello: "Well..."

I think the truth works her the best.

Leonardo: "We have something to discuss with Sensei Splinter. We will fill you in after wards."

She looked at us for a moment before she nodded and looked back at her magazine.

Tock! Tock!

Leonardo: "Sensei, may we come in?!"

End Flashback

Splinter pov:

Splinter: "Come in"

When they came into the dojo I could see on the first glance that they found Miwa and spoke with her. That would explain why they are one whole hour earlier back than normal. They sat down in silence, what a rare view in itself was. And this view confirmed my suspicion.

Splinter: "You found her, did you?"

What more a rhetorical question was.

Leonardo: "Yes we did Sensei."

I didn't spook, I let them time to choose the right words. Even when the silence was killing me.

Leonardo: "Well we found not her, she found us."

That surprised me a little.

Splinter: "I hope the fight didn't last long."

They looked at each other for a moment, what confused me.

Raphael: "Well she was not alone, but there was no fight Sensei."

What the...

Splinter: "Explain yourself!"

Once more they looked at each other and I am getting slowly mad.

Donatello: "Well Sensei, you see as we talked to her came out that she did already know."

Okay, that goes a different direction than I thought.

Splinter: "What? How did she know? It can't be that the Shredder told her."

Leonardo: "No he didn't. Someone else did, someone you know really good Sensei."

Who could that be? Any person I know is dead or don't know that I am alive.

Splinter: "Did this person tell you his name?"

A third time they looked at each other. I made already a list of people who might it be.

Donatello: "Well Sensei that isn't so simple to explain..."

Raphael: "She said her name is Tang Shen!"

We all looked at him with wide eyes, even it was out different reasons.

Donatello/ Leonardo/ Michelangelo: "RAPHAEL!"

I did say nothing, because I was not able to do it. My throat was tight as if someone was strangling me. Even the fact that I was kneeling didn't help me holding my balance, I was falling.

Raphael/ Leonardo/ Donatello/ Michelangelo: "SENSEI!"

They catch-ed me before I could hit the floor.

Splinter: "Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Michelangelo: "Dude! Raphael there was not reason to kill Sensei!"

Raphael: "Hey! He is a grown man, I thought he can handle it!"

Michelangelo: "Well you thought wrong!"

Leonardo: "ENOUGH! Mikey, go get some water! Donny, get the first aid kit! Raph, help me to lay him down!"

I can't feel else than feeling proud of him. He does the perfectly right thing, he got them working again.

After I laid down, did I took some medicine for my weakness and drank some water. Donatello was explaining to April what is going on. Michelangelo was cooking tea and something to eat (No pizza of course). So were only Leonardo and Raphael still in the Dojo, to explain what happened.

Leonardo: "Are you alright Sensei?"

Splinter: "Yes, my sons."

Leonardo: "Thanks Kami, but no thanks to a certainly person!"

Raphael: "Dude, I already said that I am sorry!"

I had to stop them.

Splinter: "Leonardo is it true what Raphael said?"

They looked at me and then to the family shrine.

Leonardo: "If you can believe that photo, yes."

I had to breath slowly to not lose consciousness or start crying.

Leonardo: "But there is a catch to that Sensei."

With these words he looked at me with a seriousness, who was rival to a look in a live and death situation.

Splinter: "Explain yourself Leonardo."

Leonardo: "Well first she seemed to be not one day older than on your photo, Sensei."

That was interesting. I heard and saw some people who didn't looked much older than 5 or 10 years ago, but a woman who didn't aged after 15 years? He was right, there has to be a catch.

Leonardo: "Because of that and the high peacefulness of Miwa, do I think that there is a high possibility of them being Kraang-clones."

Clones? Why should the Kraang have clones of...? Oruku Saki! He has a contract with them. But why would he want...? He wouldn't dare to resurrect her only to...? Who I am kidding? I could ask myself thousands of such questions and every time I have to answer "He would do everything to get me."

And the longer I think about it the angrier I get.

Leonardo: "But there is still the possibility of them being who they pretend to be."

Splinter: "What are you planning Leonardo?"

He thought for a moment and answered me.

Leonardo: "Sensei, do you remember the test on the playground, your Sensei let you take?"

Of course do I remember that test! My Sensei didn't tested only our body's but our mind too. And that test was one of his most fundamental ones!

I have to grin. When these "copies" were made by the Shredder and Kraang, they wouldn't recognize the test as such.

Splinter: "When and where?"

Leonardo: "When: In a little bit more than an hour. Where: A place I know very good and its perfect for this kind of test."

He is getting better and better.

Splinter: "Good, tell the others. We go in 30 Minutes."

Raphael: "Sensei, what do we do about April? I don't believe that she will sit still by such a mission."

I looked at him.

Splinter: "Raphael, when I said: 'tell the others' I meant all of them!"

He grinned at that comment and went out the dojo.

Splinter: "Leonardo, you do have to prepare yourself too. As do I."

Leonardo: "Hai Sensei!"

With that he leaved the Dojo too and I was alone once again. I took the photo from the shrine once more. When I looked at the picture, couldn't I believe how close I was to retrieve that, what I thought was lost. Whatever will happen in this night, it will change everything.

Later:

6th May 2013/ New York/ a peaceful outskirt of NY

Miwa pov:

Well there we are. A playground in an outskirt of New York, the exact place Leonardo told us to be. The place counted 100 m from one end to another and had 4 stories high buildings on 3 sides. The fourth was open to the street. In other words: A perfect place to lure someone into a trap and a not so good place to be.

We are even on time, 9:00 pm. What was 2 hours and 40 minutes ago!

Miwa: "HUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRGHH! I swear! When this guys are late because they found a place with an all you can eat pizza buffet! WILL I EAT THEM!"

I was more than angry, because they let us wait this long. I was angry, but mother was more than relaxed! She even seemed to sleep on that bench.

Miwa: "Mother! How can you be so calm?! I would castrate my husband if he let me wait this long!"

She opened lazy one eye, as if she was asking what my problem is.

Tang Shen: "Miwa, that they are not on time did I know from the very beginning."

I looked at her simply questioning.

Tang Shen: "Didn't you listen when I was talking with Leonardo?"

Then I remembered what she said.

Flashback:

Leonardo: "And remember to be on time, because..."

Tang Shen: "Because you will not, I know how this game works."

Flashback end.

Miwa: "What exactly did you mean with: 'I know how this game works', Mother?"

This time she opened both eyes and even stretched. I had her full interest.

Tang Shen: "It's a test from the time I was still a trainee. A very interesting story, if you want me to tell you. I do it with pleasure."

I looked around for any one who might hear us, but there was no one.

Miwa: "I have no plans tonight, so please tell me the story."

There was it again, her wide grin from ear to ear.

Tang Shen: "It was four years after I, your father, and the Shredder began to train under our Sensei Yubee Jagyuu (jap: Famous fighter who trained in the past even the son of the Shogun). His methods were harsh but he was a fair Sensei who saw early our Strengths and weaknesses and trained us after that knowledge."

I didn't know that Mother was trained under such a famous person.

Tang Shen: "Well one day, told us our Sensei to go to a playground and wait there for him, so that he can test us. And as he told us, so did we. We were on the right place, on the right time. The only person who wasn't there, was our Sensei."

I face palmed at that. A Sensei had to be the embodiment of all Ninja virtues. So how can he be late?

Tang Shen: "We did wait for him and after 40 minutes was Saki more than ready to go back. He said something like 'My honor forbid me to wait for a man who can not even be on time.' And even I didn't wanted to wait any longer. So when I was about tell your father that there is no reason to wait, what do you think did he do?"

I simply twitched my shoulders, because I was to transfixed on the story.

Tang Shen: "He knelled down and started to meditate."

Eeeh?

Tang Shen: "I still know what he said: 'Our Sensei told us to wait here, so that he can test us. So how can I call myself a Ninja if even the waiting for a test is to much for me to handle?' And well, he was right! So did I decide to wait with him and so did Saki, but his reason was simply because he didn't wanted to "lose" to Yoshi."

I thought that the story was very interesting, even when I didn't saw the lesson so far.

Tang Shen: "We did wait the whole day on that playground. Saki and I did train, we talked with each other and we even took a nap. Not so your father, he simply sat there, in meditation, trusting in the wisdom of our Sensei. He sat there the whole 12 hours!"

12 HOURS!? how late can you be?

Tang Shen: "As our Sensei finally came did he say two simple words: 'You passed!'"

Whaaa...?

I could see in her face how much my confusion, amused her.

Tang Shen: "We did react exactly like you did and of course we asked where the test was. He told us that he did test our patience."

Now was I completely confused.

Tang Shen: "He explained us that one of the greatest weapons a Ninja can have is his patience. For example: You have information of a 'target', of where it is and when it will be there. So what do you do? You hide and wait for it, like a Ninja has to do it. You wait for your target and wait and wait and wait and you must realize that your target isn't coming. So what do you do?"

She looked at me and I realized that she was asking me. I didn't know so did I twitched with my shoulders once again.

Tang Shen: "You have to ask yourself what happened to your target? Did it overslept? Was it simply to late? Was it already Death? Were the information's wrong? Wrong place? Wrong time? Or in the worst case: Was this mission given to you, simply to lure YOU into a trap? So what do you do? Giving up to early could kill any chance you have to get your target or in worst case get yourself killed!"

Now I began to understand the lesson in her story.

Tang Shen: "The simplest thing, the only right thing you have to do is: sit the situation out! Or in other words: you have to wait so long until, either your target shows up or your chaser believe that you were never there in the first place. And you can believe me, that can take much time."

I was curious, so did I asked

Miwa: "Of how much time do we speak about?"

She thought a moment about it, before...

Tang Shen: "Between 6 hours and a few days."

F*********ck! That is long! I would go crazy if I had to wait longer than a few hours.

Tang Shen: "Its not unheard that a Ninja was waiting 4 days or more before his target came even close to him. So our Sensei tested if we have the precondition for being Ninjas on that level. And patience is for a Ninja not only good for 'Assassination.'"

Krack.

She stretched her arms and continued.

Tang Shen: "Patience is necessary for being a good leader and being a good human. If you want something, be it as Ninja or human, you have to work for it and the patience to work in the right pace. If you don't have the patience as a Ninja, you fail the mission. If you don't have the patience as a human, you fail in life, love or everything else. If you don't have the necessary patience, is everything you start doomed to fail."

I couldn't believe how deep such a simple test can be and how absolute elementary the lesson was. But what really stunned me was the fact that she seemed to be very amused despite the seriousness of her story.

Tang Shen: "Giggle!"

Miwa: "What is so funny, Mother?"

Tang Shen: "I simply did remember something that happened afterward."

I looked at her questioning, while she was laughing.

Tang Shen: "When we wanted to go back, were I and Saki already on our feet only your father was not."

I didn't got the joke. She looked at me and said.

Tang Shen: "Did you ever tried to stand up after 12 hours of kneeling?"

It dawned me.

Tang Shen: "His legs cramped so bad that Sensei had to carry him the whole way back, BRIDAL style"

Tang Shen/ Miwa: "Pfahahahahahahahahaha!"

I could image that quit colorful and it was hilarious! When we calmed down I said to her.

Miwa: "As funny and informative that is, its an shame that we have to wait so long for them."

At that she looked questioning at me.

Tang Shen: "What are you talking about?"

Miwa: "Huh?"

Tang Shen: "Its just like back then with my master, they are here the whole time."

Miwa: "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

chapter end.


	5. Chapter 5

6th May 2013/ New York/ A peaceful outskirt of NY

Raphael pov:

Miwa: "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

Well the cat is out the sack. Leonardo told us already that this woman, Tang Shen, do know how this plan works and how it seems that our 'Sister' learned about that little fact just now.

Miwa: "What do you mean they are here from the very beginning?"

Tang Shen: "Just like I am saying it. They are here the whole time."

This monitoring gadgets from Donny are awesome. I and the others are at least 50 m away from those girls, but I can hear them like I staying right beneath them. And so did we heard the whole story. I for my part heard the story more than once. At first I didn't really get what master Splinter wanted to say with this story. Later did I thought he wanted to teach us patience, but in my case was there another reason. When I heard the story the first time did I ask Sensei, what Oroku Saki did wrong? I still remember the shock on his face and the fear. Later did he tried to explain to me what Saki did wrong, even then I didn't really get it. Only years later, after our first encounter with the Shredder I did understand what he meant. The lack of patience don't make a warrior any better or stronger, no, it turns him into a bloodthirsty beast, who only lives for the death of others. Be it enemy's or the own people. How shocking that was for me did I realize in the same night. I dreamed about the fight we had with the Shredder only that I wasn't there and my brothers didn't got away. I tried to help them but nothing worked, then that happened what shocked me in this dream. In the middle of the corpses and blood of my brothers, did took he off his helmet and his face was mine. I woke up with the mad laughter of my own in my ears. Of course did I tell Sensei about my dream and he seemed to be 'relieved'. I can only guess that he was happy about the fact that do understand at last what he wanted to teach me. Well he was right because before I turn into the Shredder, will I kill myself!

Meanwhile on the other side of the place

Michelangelo pov:

THAT SO ADOROBLE!

How she is teasing Miwa. You could think that they doing that for years and not a few days. And with these thoughts I find myself asking: Will it be with us the same? Will she see in us sons, family members or simply freaks? Unlikely, because she would see, in this case, in father a freak too.

In the past I wished many times to have a mother like other kids did. Maybe that is one of the reasons why I sometimes act like a girl. Wow, mind goggling insight!

Meanwhile on the roof of the building in the middle

Donatello pov:

I am good or what? This monitoring gadgets are awesome! They working better than most professional equipment on the market and I build mine out of garbage! Sometimes I ask myself what I can do with proper materials? Ha...haha...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Mad laughter)

I can only hope that nobody will ever find out for what reason I build this equipment originally. Whit this thought I looked at my 'Original' target, April O'Niel. The woman who stole my heart on the first sight. Since then does she rule over my thoughts and heart, knowingly or unknowingly is questionable. I build the equipment to look (and hear) after her any time of the day and where ever she it be in school, her home or her bath...I AM TURNING INTO A CREEP! I must really do something before I do something I will not forgive myself or worst she will not. The best will be of course I tell her my feelings, but then I have to tell her everything and there is still 'That'...

I have decided that I must first finish that one thing before I tell her, even if I am risking to lose her to Casey.

Meanwhile on the some roof

April pov:

That was a really interesting story! I am not so long in the Shinobi business as the boys or master Splinter, but even me a trainee can understand the lesson in that story. Even the hidden meaning can I see and it makes me wonder: What lesson didn't get the Shredder too?

With that in mind it makes me realize how good this monitoring equipment is, who Donny made! And I have to ask myself why he does already have this equipment ready when Leonardo did ask him? With that in mind, I can feel once again his eyes on me. In the past was he openly looking at me. He was getting better but I could still feel his look. I am not so naive or ignorant as everyone thinks. I know that he feels more for me than simply friendship or brotherly love. To be honest, first did that thought scared me, but then I began to think about it. Was it really so bad to be with him? "He is a good damn Mutant!" would the most people say, but if you ignore that fact for a moment what do you have? A sweet, caring young man who happens to be very intelligent. And still is there his outer appearance, a mutant turtle. But if you spend some time with them, you didn't see the differences in species anymore. In my time with them I saw what is a true human and what not and I have to say that even in my daily life are more "Monster" then humans. The best example for that is a story who lies two years back in my first year of middle school. It is a story I didn't tell anyone not the boys, not master Splinter, not my aunt and not even my father.

I was different back then, I tried to be popular and to be loved by the mass. And what does a girl who wants to be just that? Right! Cheerleader squad! I was lucky that I did realize very early that I am very flexible. So did I pass and was in the Cheerleader squad. Of course was it not simple to be on top of the foot chain. I had to look after my figure, my style and who was I talking to. I did everything to stay where I was and I was happy, well so did I think back then. Then he happened, Dash baker, the next in line of the position of the quarterback and one of the best football player our school has ever seen and he asked me out! I couldn't believe it I was dating the next quarterback of our school! He was sweet, intelligent and not bad looking. We had many dates, nearly on daily basis and each and everyone was special and inimitable. I even thought that, that what we had could be something deeper and long lasting, I was never so wrong in my entire live.

One day after one of our many dates did he forget his Notebook, I was always wondering what he does write down in it, after our dates. So did I do the only thing I shouldn't have done to such a personal item of a beloved human, I did read it. And what I did read made me sick to the very core of my being. The first few pages were about football strategies and information's about his team mates strengths and weaknesses, normal stuff you would find in every Notebook of any football player. The next pages were those who began to shook me, they were about our dates and even of dates with other girls! And as if that fact wasn't disgusting enough had every date a score number, who goes from 1 to 10 points. Of course did I read these numbers too and I had rarely more than 3 points. WTF! For him was I not even moderate? And under every score stood his conclusion. The most time stood under mine: Boring, Too demanding, Prude or the worst one "Underdeveloped" (I will castrate that guy!) and that stood under our date in the indoor swimming pool! That fucker took me only there to check out my body! I didn't read much of the other "Reviews" for that I was too mad. So did I decide to speak with him after the next training season, but right before I could enter the locker room, did I hear something that let me realize what a monster I was dating.

Flashback:

Random player 1: "Hey Dash, how is it going with you and little red?"

I stopped before I could enter and kept listing to the conversation.

Dash: "Could be better."

Random player 2: "Why could it be better?"

Dash: "I never dated a girl who needed so much motivation for a good 'ride'."

I couldn't believe it. All the special things he did, only to get with me in the bed.

Random player 2: "Come on man! She could be worth it. I think that she is pretty cute."

I was flattered that someone else does think that I am cute but that changed a second later.

Dash: "Not every guy has a Lolita fetish like you Boris!"

Lolita? That guy is TOAST!

Random player 1: "Dash is right, Boris. Not every guy likes such 'Underdeveloped' girls. Besides what do you want to do about it Dash?"

I prepared myself because I did already know that, whatever I will hear next, I will not like it.

Dash: "When I don't get in the 'End zone' in the next two dates I will end it. And besides, it is not so that I haven't some more 'Mares' waiting in my 'Stall'."

Random player 1/ Dash/ Boris: "Hahahahahahahaha!"

Flashback end:

After that I ran home, crying the whole way. I couldn't believe that the person who I felled so connected to, saw in me nothing more than an another 'Mare' of his own! I never felled so betrayed and used. In my rage and disappointment began I to burn every gift and photo I had of Dash. I wanted to erase any trace of him out of my life. After I burned everything was only his Notebook left, his damn Notebook. In just the moment I wanted to trow it into the flames I stopped and began once again to read it, but this time not as a mad girlfriend but as a analytic mind. I did read it with a clear mind that even scared me, if you think about my situation back then. I did read all his "Reviews" and realized that at least 8 or 9 other girls were in his "Stall". They were either Cheerleaders too or they had a high position in the food chain for an other reason. I highly doubted that even one of this girls knows of each other. And his reviews weren't even the worst part of his Notebook, after them came a list with the names of all girls in his "Stall" from the best to the worst from Dash's point of view and beneath every name stood a short description for any 'Mood' he might have. His 'Moods' were going from "Loves it raw" to "Does it only with protection", from "Hardcore" to "Flower Sex" or from "Masochist" to "Domina", I could throw up. Of course I stood there too, but I was the bottom line and beside my name stood "Training for cultured babes", M&%$§?/&fucker. And the Notebook didn't end there, there were still some chapters left.

The next Chapter had only Blackmail material in it and how it seems was he using it without any remorse. Of course some of the girls had such notes too but weren't using them to this level. He was practically blackmailing over 10 people only for making them, doing his homework! And there were some notes about girls with side notes I didn't really wanted to read but the notes were about pupils and teachers alike. Some of this stuff was not only embarrassing it was life destroying stuff. How he even got this information's was beyond me in that moment.

I thought the last chapter couldn't top the whole thing, man was I wrong.

It was an information list for the right dose of anabolics for the whole team. I was shocked, the whole team was on anabolics? There stood even how he gave the anabolics to the team, he pounded the pills to dust and put them into the drink bowl for the team. Shit! Everyone was drinking out of that bowl! The player, the cheerleader, the coach, fuck! Even the towel boy was drinking out of it. Damn that was beyond dangerous! When he made even the slightest mistake in his calculation or if one of the guys drunk even one cup to much could that turn out deathly!

That was insane! How can a normal notebook of a middle school football player, first turn into a girls list of a 'Pimp' and then into a plan of a professional sports fraudster? Dash was truly a wolf in sheep's pelt. Wasn't he aware of the fact how many careers and life's he was risking for his own gain? He was, because he had a fail safe plan if something would go wrong. The girls of his 'Stall' would he blackmail into silence and if his 'Victory' plan for the football team would came out, would he simply blame the coach and the current quarterback, the evidences for that had he already placed. Shit, this notebook did read itself like the diary of a one man syndicate.

So next question I had was: What to do with this notebook?

Give it back? Only if I wish to do suicide.

Hide it? No, sooner or later will Dash miss it and when he does that will he look for it by me.

So was my only option to attack and that fast and so did I. I copied every 'Chapter' at least once. I send every girl out of his 'Stall' a copy of his dates reviews, the principal got a copy of the whole book, of course with censored blackmail material. The school sports committee got a copy of his 'victory plan'. And with that I had everything in position, the rest had to work on itself and it did.

On the next day did the girls end their 'relationship' with him and the whole school stood witness. Then came a inspector of the school sports committee to test the football team for any kind of forbidden substance's, of course was everyone positive, the player, the cheerleader, the coach, the towel boy. Shit, even a few of the music band were positive. And because of that fact were the whole football and cheerleader team banned of any kind of tournament or official activity's until all current members did their graduation, what would be in 4 years and of those are still 2 years left. After that disaster were the football and cheerleader team disbanded for good and with that had 3 sports scholarship's for the football team and 2 for the cheerleaders has gone to shit. The school was lucky that any other sports team was clean or the hit to the reputation of the school would have been fatal. Of course were the whole school very upset of Dash, the principal didn't hesitate long and called the cops. And the rest was like a blur Dash was arrested and found guilty of deception for the cheats for his scholarship, for heavy blackmailing into sexual harassment and the breaking of more than one drug law. With the assaults on the health and life of his team mates and cheerleader squad will I not even begin. He got the max sentences, means he wouldn't leave the jail before his 21 birthday with the chance of preventive custody in a mental asylum.

When I got later in the whole Kraang, Footclan, Ninja turtle thing was that the first good thing that happened to me since then. That is crazy, I know that. But I meet my very first true friends and learned more about me and the world than I did ever before.

Back then I couldn't stand Dash and now I can not stand the Kraang /Footclan cooperation and booth masterminds are 'Humans' and so I come back to the original question: Can I be with a Mutant? And my answer is, yes, I can! After I learned that I am one too is that a double yes.

A hardliner would ask now: Hey, why not Casey?

Well, Okay. Casey is sweet ,cool and caring but far to hot headed, risk happy and thinks about consequence's far to little. Don't get me wrong he is growing out of those faults, but until he is boyfriend material will at least go 5 years in the land. But Donatello is there completely different as much he can be funny, can he be responsible. And if the story of Dash and the Shredder teach me one thing then it is the fact that the outer appearance means nothing, when the character of the person is rotten to the core. So it can't be so bad, being the girlfriend of a gentle Mutant. I can only hope that Donny will ask me out before Casey turned out to be Boyfriend worthy.

(Note: WOW! Was longer than I thought it would be. A little experiment of mine I hope you like that little side story of mine. Please comment if you want something like that in the later chapters.)

Meanwhile two floors under April and Donatello.

Leonardo pov:

I love that story regardless how many times I hear it. And every time I understand a little bit more of this story, but that is not important in the moment. Important is "Are they real or not?" I can't really judge that in the moment and the only person who could was in deep meditation. He sat with his back to me and the window but he had a communicator in his ear like everyone else. His reactions were nearly not readable but I could and they were reaction of a man who needed all his will power to control himself.

Splinter pov:

It is so hard! Only to hear that my wife and child might be coming back to me, brought me already to me breaking point but now seeing and hearing them was simply to much for me. To judge them neutrally was nearly impossible for me and so did I do the only thing I could do, I meditated. As long I don't see them, can I concentrate myself on their voices. I am trying to hear something wrong, A word not so spoken as she would do it, a emotion who is only played. Only to come to the conclusion that everything is real...or is it not? Could it be that my emotions blind me for the truth? Could it be that the little hope I have, to get them back, makes me ignorant to the signs of lies?...If that is so, then I have to 'turn off' my emotions.

Forgive me Tang Shen, but I have to break one of the few promises I made to you.

FORBIDEN ART: JUTSU OF THE SEALED HEART.

TONK!

Leonardo pov:

That did startle me. Sensei stood up and did look at me, but not with his normal warm fatherly eyes, no his eyes were cold and dull. Even his whole aura changed into something else, for a moment had I the felling of not facing my father, I had the felling of facing the Shredder.

Splinter: "You and the others will wait were you are, I will go down facing them."

Even his voice was like his.

Leonardo: "H-hai, S-sensei!"

He didn't lose another word and got down the stairs. I have no idea what he had done, but there is one thing I know, I don't like it.

Leonardo: "Star captain to everyone: Sensei is going down, hold your positions. I repeat: Hold your positions!"

Raphael: "Here is Red Heat, I copy Star captain. What is he planing?"

Michelangelo: "Dr. Prankenstein here, I copy Star captain. Whats going on bro?"

April: "Here are March and May, we copy Star captain. Whats going on down there?"

Leonardo: "I have no idea guys."

Outside with Tang Shen and Miwa.

Miwa pov:

We did laugh about everything and nothing. Story's of the past, all the little things we could remember and to be honest had mother far more story's than I did. But we enjoyed every story we told each other, until...

Tang Shen: "Mmmh?"

She looked in the direction of the middle building entrance. I followed her line of sight.

Miwa: "Is there someone mother?"

Tang Shen: "That was faster than I thought, I believed this test would take longer..."

I was already relieved that I don't have to wait any longer, but...

Tang Shen: "...but the aura of your father fells strange."

I wanted to ask her what is so strange about it, when the door opened.

IIIKK!

Tock! Tock! Tock!

He came out, my father, my real father but something was of about him. That he looked like a giant rat did I know from the beginning, it was more something else about him that was not right. His presents was more like the presents of the man who did rise me my whole life, his presents was like Oroku Saki's, the Shredder.

Tang Shen pov:

There he was, my husband, the father of my child and my lover. And I have to say, his mutation didn't made him in any kind of ugly, rather made it him more handsome. In the past had his face this manly hardness, who I loved so much, especially when he smiled this warm smile. Now it had a more animalistic hardness and any woman loves to crack such a hardness with a smile.

But I have the feeling that I don't get a smile out of him in the moment. I had a strange felling about his aura long before he came through the door. His aura is much colder than I remember, of course did I expect a change in his aura but not to this extent. I had the feeling of not facing my husband but him, the Shredder. The last time I had that feeling was when...

Tang Shen: "No...no,no...no, no, no, no, NOOOOO! You didn't! YOU DIDN'T USED THAT DAMN JUTSU!?"

With that I jumped up in a more aggressive manner, stamped up to him and grabbed his kimono (Jap: Kind of Jacket, mostly narrow over the ground long).

Miwa: "What are you talking about, mother?"

I looked at her with angry tears in my eyes before I looked once again in Yoshi's eyes, only to see...nothing. He was really using that jutsu. I hate it to see him like this, ripped of all the things who are good and kind about him. But what really scared me was the secondary effect of this jutsu, an effect who turned this jutsu into a curse to its user.

Tang Shen: "You want to know what I am talking about?! Fine! Then listen carefully and you guys too!"

Did I shout, knowing that the boys were there hearing me.

Tang Shen: "The jutsu your dear father and sensei is using right now, is a forbidden technique and favorite jutsu of the Shredder!"

I could feel Miwa's surprise, so the Shredder told her not even that. Doesn't surprise me much, he was always a power hungry beast.

Tang Shen: "'Jutsu of the sealed heart' is a meditation technique who allows its user to turn off all his emotions!"

Still was he not moving, not speaking and not even twitching.

Tang Shen: "This jutsu wouldn't be so bad for a ninja's work, wouldn't be there this god damn side effect!"

Miwa: "Side effect? What side effect could be so bad that turns such a useful technique into a forbidden jutsu?"

I was clenching my teeth and his kimono.

Tang Shen: "As much as this jutsu enhance the concentration, logical judgment and pain resistance of its user, so much does it dull its heart. That means if you use that jutsu too often or too long, will its user lose the ability to feel love, compassion, trust, friendship and loyalty and everything what remained is a cursed being who is only able to fell fear, wrath, hate and greed. The jutsu of the sealed heart, seals away the heart of its user and replace it with the one of a demon."

I could fell her shock. Shit I could even feel the shock of the others, if their wavering aura is any indicator for that.

Tang Shen: "You did know what this jutsu does to you and regardless of this knowledge did you used it! That alone is bad enough, but you broke the promise, you made to me all these years ago, of never using that jutsu ever again!"

I looked at his face, well 'looked' was the wrong word. I tried to look through a mist of tears at him.

Tang Shen:"You did know how much I hate it seeing you like this, how much I hate it to see you act like him. You did know that and because of that did you promised me to never use that jutsu ever again! So tell me why did you break this promise?!"

Splinter: "I had no choice."

His voice is so cold.

Tang Shen: "No choice?"

Splinter: "Yes, there is still the possibility of you two being clones made by the Kraang in the name of the Shredder."

So that was the reason for this test.

Splinter: "And I can not risk the safety of my family for that."

He is still the old Yoshi.

Splinter: "But there is the possibility of you being who you claim to be."

But that doesn't explain why he using that jutsu.

Splinter: "So I have to judge you two absolute neutral, but as your husband and father is that impossible, because my emotional attachment to you is too big. In other words, to make sure that I see the real you, have I to cast aside any emotion I have about you."

So that was his reason to use that jutsu. He doesn't want to risk losing his current family nor does he want to cast aside the possibility of having his old family back. To see clearly would be impossible for a normal human, too many emotions who can cloud your judgment. And only for that reason did he break his promise, typical Yoshi, he was always walking the hard way.

Tang Shen: "I see, but now please hurry and ask your questions, make your tests anything, but please, PLEASE...!"

Once again was I looking at him with tears in my eyes, but this time they are not angry ones. I was openly crying

Tang Shen: "...hurry, make it fast, because I can't stand the though of finding your body and mind but losing your heart to the darkness!"

With that I couldn't say more, I could only cry. I cried in his chest while I was clenching his kimono. Oh, how much do I wish now to feel his arms around me and be it only for a brief moment. After a few moments I could feel something, not his arms, it were tears, who was falling ON my head. With that I looked up in his eyes, only to see them in tears like mine.

Splinter: "You already answered my question."

He smiled and I could feel his arms around me. He did quit the jutsu, I had my husband back, all of him. Soul, body and heart! I can't control myself!

Tang Shen: "Come herrrrrrrrre..."

Splinter: "Uumff!?"

I have to kiss him!

Miwa pov:

WOW! Now have I seen everything! A woman kissing a giant mutant rat! Definitely something you don't see everyday, well for me will it be a everyday picture because these two are my parents.

Splinter/ Tang Shen: "Mmmmhhhh..."

Will they stop before or after they did suffocated?

Tang Shen: "...muaa!"

mother started to look in my way followed by father, both opened their embrace and invite me to share a embrace with them. First was I really reluctant but then did they pulled me in their embrace. It was not like I did image it would be, no, it was far better.

Tang Shen pov:

It is done! I, no, we have our family back! And a few additions on top! And now I have the felling of whatever may come, our family will go through it.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
